


Decisions

by AwesomeSpurple



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Garrison (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSpurple/pseuds/AwesomeSpurple
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes. But I’m making this at midnight and I’m tired af. Plus this is my first time making one. Bold words are P.o.v Smut alertVarga = 1 hourTick= 1 second





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. But I’m making this at midnight and I’m tired af. Plus this is my first time making one. Bold words are P.o.v Smut alert 
> 
> Varga = 1 hour  
> Tick= 1 second

  ~~~~ **Lance**

 

It started off as any normal day, he got up did his beauty routine and got dressed for the day. At breakfast, Lance noticed Keith and Shiro were gone. He asked Hunk where they were. He just sat their like he had seen a ghost. Pidge was just as quiet. Keith and Shiro came in and sat down quietly in their usual spot. ”Hey where were you two “ Keith just shrugged. Shiro didn’t say anything . Shiro finally spoke up and said that Keith was joining the Blade of Marmora. Lance nearly choked and the space goop. ”I’m leaving next week “Keith said. Lance wanted to shout, he couldn’t just leave. What about Voltron, what about us. Lance got up and left as quickly as he could. He started sprinting to his room. He started sobbing. Lance has had a crush on Keith ever since the garrison. Hunk knocked on the door ”Hey buddy, wanna talk about it “ ” Go away “ hunk entered the room. Lance sniffles, Hunk rubs his back. Lance fell asleep while talking to Hunk, so Hunk left to go sleep as well. 

 

**Keith**

 

Keith was talking to Shiro about the Blade of Marmora. When they were done talking they went to breakfast. ” Hey where were you two “  They were silent until Shiro said Keith was joining the Blade of Marmora. Lance got up and left. When Keith was done, he went to go train. After a Varga, Keith left the training deck. When he got to his room he went and got clothes and went to go shower. Hunk stopped him. ” hey What’s up “ ” Can we talk “  Keith nodded. They went to Keith’s room. Keith set his stuff down “” Hey man. So why are you leaving “ Keith was silent. He just shrugged. ” Lance likes you and he’s hurting “ Keith took a moment to realize what he just said. He started Blushing. ” You should go talk to him Keith “  Keith went and showered then went to Lance’s room. He knocked twice. Lance opened the door. He look surprised when he saw me. ” hey so I was talking to hunk and “ Keith paused ” What did hunk tell you “ ” he told me that you liked me “ Keith and Lance’s face were a crimson color. Keith was looking off to the side. Lance stared at Keith. Lance put his hand on Keith’s face. Keith looked at him. They both started leaning in and soon they were kissing. They started backing in Lance’s room. Lance pinned Keith to the wall. Keith pulled away he was breathing heavily. Lance started nudging Keith. He moaned out. It made him want Lance want more. His hands went up Keith’s shirt. He started playing with his nipples. Keith flipped them around so that Keith was pinning Lance. He was small but strong. Keith started pulling down his pants and got on his knees. Lance was only in his boxers and shirt. Keith looked up at Lance. And started pulling down his boxers. Lance was hard, Keith grabbed his member and started jerking him off he started sucking. Lance groaned. He was about to cum when Keith stopped. Lance picked him up and brought him over to the bed. He undressed himself and Keith. They were both naked. Lance grabbed some lube. He put it on his fingers. He opened Keith’s legs. Keith nodded in approval. He put one finger and Keith moaned out. When he was done prepping Keith he put lube on his cock. He looked at Keith he nodded he slowly started going in. Keith started begging for more. Lance picked up the speed. Keith was a moaning mess. ” Keith ... I’m gonna .. cum “ ” me too “ they cummed at the same time. They fell asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible


End file.
